Diagnosis Murder
Diagnosis Murder is an American drama series that aired on NBC from 1993 to 2001. The film stars Dick Van Dyke and his son Barry Van Dyke, who also play a father and son in the series. Content verbergen Production 1 2 Story 3 Cast 4 Episodes 5 television films 6 Novels 7 spin-offs 8 external links ProductionEdit The series began as a spin-off of the series Jake and the Fatman. The character Dr. Mark Sloan did in that series in Episode 4.19 "It Never Entered My Mind". This was followed by three television films, and finally the series. For the series were a few previously asked situations changed. So was in Jake and the Fatman Dr. Mark Sloan a widower with no children, but he has a son in Diagnosis Murderer. The role of Dr. Amanda Bently was for the series was taken over by Victoria Rowell. The series initially had problems to draw a large number of viewers, and threatened even to be discontinued after two seasons. In the third season, the series was renewed with new cast members. In this Setup, the series was a success. A total of 178 episodes were made. Story The series revolves around a doctor named Mark Sloan. He works regularly for the Los Angeles Police Department, where his son Steve detective is at the Department of homicide. Sloan senior is always up for a mystery, and therefore (whether or not asked) regulated advice. Division Of Roles Actor Character Comments Dick Van Dyke Dr. Mark Sloan Barry Van Dyke Det. Steve Sloan Victoria Rowell Dr. Amanda Bentley-Livingston Scott Baio Dr. Jack Stewart season 1 and 2 Charlie Schlatter Dr. Jesse Travis starting from season 3 Michael Tucci Norman Briggs season 1 to 4 Episodes See List of episodes of Diagnosis Murder Television films Of Diagnosis Murder , five television movies made, three of which were aired before the series premiered. Diagnosis of Murder The House on Sycamore Street A Twist of the Knife A Town Without Pity Without Warning Novels The series also got spin-offs in the form of a number of novels, written by Lee Goldberg. Diagnosis Murder: The Silent Partner Diagnosis Murder: The Death Merchant Diagnosis Murder: The Shooting Script Diagnosis Murder: The Waking Nightmare Diagnosis Murder: The Past Tense Diagnosis Murder: The Dead Letter Diagnosis Murder: The Double Life Diagnosis Murder: The Last Word Spin-offs An episode was filmed three times that was to serve as a pilot episode for a spin-off series of Diagnosis: Murder. None of these spin-offs is ever made. The first two were shown in season 5: "A Mime is a Terrible Thing to Waste": pilot for an unnamed series. "Retribution": for a spin-off called The Chief. Fred Dryer would go the title role in that series. The third was aired in season 6: "Blood Ties": pilot for a series called Whistlers, with Kathy Evison and Zoe McLellan in the leading roles. Category:CBS network shows Category:Crime television series Category:1993 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Television series by CBS Paramount Television Category:Medical television series